flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends!
Shave and a Haircut... Two Friends! is the 4th episode of Season 1, and the 7th episode overall. This episode mostly marks Doctor Barber "introduction" (he appeared for the first time in Eye Sea You, but only as a cameo) Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Bubbie *Doctor Barber *The Sweepers Plot While looking around Bubbie's mouth, K'nuckles finds a treasure map which he believes shows the directions to Candied Island. He wakes up Flapjack and shows him the map, saying he sees an X and the word "Treasure", but can't figure out any of the rest due to never learning how to read. Flapjack offers to read the map to him when suddenly he finds himself unable to see. Thinking that he's blind, he hides his face behind the map, worrying that K'nuckles could end up "catching his blindness". K'nuckles takes Flapjack to see Doctor Barber, hoping he'll know what to do. Once they arrive at Doctor Barber's office, he reveals that Flapjack isn't actually blind, and that he just needs a haircut. As Flapjack gets ready for his haircut, he accidentally reveals to Doctor Barber that they had found a map to Candied Island. Upon hearing this, Doctor Barber gives Flapjack and K'nuckles a hot towel treatment as a distraction in order to steal the map from K'nuckles. After taking the map, Doctor Barber and his group of Sweepers flee to sail off to Candied Island, leaving behind Flapjack and K'nuckles at the barber shop. K'nuckles gets up and wonders where Doctor Barber went, realizing his map has been stolen, they run back to Bubbie and tell her about what happened. Bubbie says she saw him and his group of Sweepers take off in his paddle boat. K'nuckles, now angry from hearing about this, goes out at sea with Bubbie and K'nuckles to search for Doctor Barber's paddle boat to retrieve the map. After being at sea for 20 minutes without spotting Doctor Barber at all, K'nuckles reveals he never learned how to tell time, thinking to him self that he hopes Flapjack doesn't think less of him for crying, to which Flapjack responds; "I don't!" K'nuckles asks him how he was able to hear his thoughts, which Flapjack claims that he can hear K'nuckles's brains, and that he's been able to hear lots of things lately, including singing. K'nuckles realizes the singing Flapjack heard was coming from Doctor Barber and his sweepers. Flapjack manages to figure out which direction the singing is coming from. They manage to find his boat, but then quickly discover Doctor Barber has hot towels on board. K'nuckles thinks of a plan to distract Doctor Barber and take back the map, but after being unable to think of a plan, Flapjack thinks of a plan of his own. Bubbie creates a distraction for Doctor Barber and his sweepers, claims that she's searched everywhere for a barber to cut her hair, but none would do it, claiming it to be too much to handle. This successfully fools Doctor Barber and his sweepers, and Flapjack and K'nuckles climb aboard his sail boat to dump the barrel of hot towels in the ocean and get back the map, when suddenly, Doctor Barber returns to the boat and snatches the map before K'nuckles can grab it. Doctor Barber pulls out what appears to be a knife and slowly walks towards Flapjack and K'nuckles, until it's revealed that the knife is actually a pair of hair trimmers Doctor Barber intended to use to give Flapjack a haircut, while the Sweepers also reveal that "barbers don't know how to read". Feeling relieved that Doctor Barber wasn't going to kill them, K'nuckles asks for "a place where he can swap his poop deck" (asking for a toilet), and he waits as Flapjack is given a haircut. Now that he's finally able to see the map, Flapjack reveals that the map doesn't lead to Candied Island, rather that it leads to the greatest treasure of all; friendship, ("Dear K'nuckles, I treasure our friendship. XOXO, Flapjack.") and that he X is actually a kiss on the cheek. The episode ends with Bubbie giving herself (as well as the creatures living in her hair) a hot towel treatment. Ending Gag Wet hair is in the shape of the words "The End" while Doctor Barber's sweepers sing "Theeeeeeeeeee endddddddddd". Trivia *Doctor Barber does not like poison. *Goof: When K'nuckles was talking about the poop deck, his right leg was missing. This was only because Flapjack was holding it. *If you look closely at Flapjack's hair, you realize it's greasy. Doctor Barber should have given him a shampoo and rinse along with that final haircut and a hot towel. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Minor Character's major appearnces Category:Episodes